


A Christmas Story

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, that's it just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel wanted to do this holiday season, was catch up his netflix shows and eat junk food... that did not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/gifts).



“Yes Mother… I understand it’s christmas, but my boss really needs those reports before the end of the year and the means I have to work through the holidays…Of course I am not trying to avoid spending christmas and new year’s with you… of course… I am sorry you…Ok, love you too, tell dad I said Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Bye.” 

Castiel sighed and threw his phone in the coffee table before he dropped down in the couch, barely avoiding his kitten Alfie in the process. His cousin Gabriel had given it to him for Christmas and Castiel had loved him from the moment he saw him. Gabriel being the trickster he was had already registered the kitten as “Samandriel” in all his legal paperwork, but Castiel preferred to call him Alfie so there was that.

“Don’t look at me like that Alfie!" He loved his family, but Mullen christmases were known for their elaborateness and that was something Castiel didn't want to deal with this holiday season. His father Cain was a very serious man who would probably be the last person to celebrate Christmas in such a lavish way, but he always followed his wife’s wishes, and Castiel’s mom Colette loved Christmas, as did his cousin Gabriel. Add to that Jimmy, his twin, and Castiel’s Aunt Becky —Gabriel’s mother — and Castiel’s Christmases were always filled with jolly and cheer... Ugh. His brother continuously called him a scrooge but Castiel ignored the jabs and knew that no one could ever make him actually like the commercialized holiday that was Christmas. Before he could even finish that thought, Castiel’s phone rang again. 

He sighed again when he saw who it was. 

“Hello?”

“Castiel, could you care to tell me why our mother just said that you won’t be home for christmas this year?”

“Because I won’t?”

“Uh-huh, so are you really working?”

“Of course Jimmy,” Castiel got up and began looking for any snacks to get ready for his night in, “This annual reports must be filed before the end of the year and it is my responsibility to get them in tonight.” He smiled when he heard his brother’s disbelieving scoff on the other side of the conversation. He’s brother had always been able to tell when he was lying, but he knew his brother wouldn't call him on his bluff either.

“Fine you Scrooge, just promise me you won’t spend your holidays in front of the TV eating that junk food you love so much and to at least considered coming over for leftovers tomorrow.” Having found his cabinets empty Castiel made way to find his car keys and shoes to go to the closest convenience store.

“Bah, humbug!” He could practically hear the eye roll thought the phone.

“Goodbye Castiel!” Castiel said his goodbyes with a smiled and finally made his way through the door with his hoodie and car keys in hand.  
“I’ll be back Alfie, I just need to pick up our christmas dinner.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dean cursed his luck as he quickly made his way though the convenience store looking for the wine his mother had asked him to bring for her annual christmas dinner. Dean loved christmas, every year his family would all get together and spend quality time together. This year his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Helen were joining them as well as Rufus and others that Dean hadn't seen in years. He continued walking briskly looking though the aisles before he had to stop and do a double take. 

Standing in front of the chips with an honestly adorable frown was one of the hottest guys Dean had ever seen. His hair was dark and messy and a jawline that could cut paper. When the guy turned to meet Dean’s gaze Dean had to suck in a breath when he was hit with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Damn. Dean had always been a sucker for blue eyes. 

“Can I help you?” Dean grinned and was about to hit Blue Eyes with his smoothest line when his eyes fell on what the guy was wearing. The guys was wearing vans, old but nice fitting jeans and an open hoodie that allowed Dean to see a t-shirt that read “I will succeed where the Grinch has failed.” and then everything registered in Dean’s brain.

“Wait, is that your christmas dinner?!” Blue Eyes seemed surprised at the question but Dean refused to be embarrassed. Fuck decorum, Dean was offended. Who was this guy? No matter how hot, no one could hate christmas that much. 

“Um, yes?” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Castiel was taken back, the stranger seemed offended at his choice of dinner and Castiel had never been confronted like that by a stranger before. The man was attractive, tall and he was basically the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

“Woah man, are you ok? Do you need money, a place to go? I can help you out! Come on!” and with that the handsome stranger was pulling Castiel along by the hand. 

“Wait, no. It’s nothing like that sir. “ Castiel stopped the man and pulled his hand back, “I’m fine. Honestly. I just decided not to celebrate christmas this year.” The brunette finished his sentence with an awkward smile that dropped instantly at the affronted look and scoff he received. 

“Seriously? What’s your beef with christmas man?! How can someone so hot have no soul?!” Castiel felt himself blush at the comment about his looks and at anger at being badgered by a stranger…no matter how good-looking the stranger was.

“Excuse me?! Who the the hell are you?” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dean enjoyed the pretty blush that graced Blue Eyes face, and smiled confidently at him.  
“My name is Dean Winchester, but you can consider me your Christmas Ghost,” and with that he grabbed the hot strangers hand and dragged him out without wine and everything else too. The stranger protested but didn't really fight him, so Dean took that as a good sign and led him to the impala. “Don’t worry Angel, I’m going to teach you the real meaning of christmas!”

“Mr. Winchester,” Dean sent him a look over his shoulder, “Dean, I appreciate what you are trying to do here, but you don't need to do this.” They got to the car and Dean opened the door for Blue Eyes who got into the car after another incredulous look and an eye roll. 

“You don’t understand, once you try my mothers pecan pie and christmas dinner you can’t hate christmas. But before we continue this lesson,” Dean turned on the car and turned up the ACDC playing on the cassette, “you have to give me your name, or I’ll just stick with Angel if you prefer.” Dean sent a flirtatious smile the stranger’s way and was met with another blush. 

“Castiel Mullen. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh Cas, the pleasure is all mine.”

————————————————————————————————————————

“…And that is how Cassie learned the true meaning of christmas.” Castiel rolled his eyes at his cousin’s dramatic story telling and excused himself from the group to join his mother and mother-in-law in the kitchen. 

“Castiel,” Cas smiled at Mary Winchester as she and his mother moved gracefully and efficiently around the kitchen.

“Hello Mary, Mom.” 

“Hello sweetie, that husband of yours is still not back yet, huh?” His mother said with a laugh. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn't kidnap someone again like the last time he had to make a last minute grocery trip.” Cas was about to agree with his mother-in-law when he was by familiar arms enveloping him.

“Now, now, that was a one-time thing. And Blue Eyes here needed the spirit of christmas mom!” Cas turned around and buried his burning face on his ridiculous husband’s chest.

“I hate you.” He murmured from his hiding spot.

“No you don’t, you love me,” replied his husband cockily. The shorter man raised his eyes to meet his partner’s laughing face.

“God knows why though. You kidnapped me when you met me!” 

“That was hardly kidnapping! Plus, you got to admit you benefited from it.” Dean turned his face toward’s his husband’s.

“That I did,” and with that Castiel kissed the fool he fell in love with.  
“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for ready and a special thanks to justlikedaylightsavingstime for the prompt!!


End file.
